Reawakened Prince
by Mythical Darkness
Summary: After centuries of losing Hyacinthus, he suddenly returns with no explanations to how he was was suddenly alive. Convinced that it's simply a gift that Hyacinthus is returned to it, Apollo doesn't think anything of it until things go awry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, the name's Cai~ :3 this is my first ever fanfiction on here, so please be nice to me D: I'd love to get feedback on it! I plan to keep this story going for quite a long time, but if no one really reads it then what's the point? xP so yeah, I hope you enjoy x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't… think it's even possible to own Greek mythology, but you know if there's some Greek god out there bent on suing me…**

1. Hyacinthus

Breathing heavily, he ran through the streets as fast as he could, not daring to look back. Too many people have been chasing him, this wasn't right. Climbing over a fence, he ran into a dark alley way, leaning over to catch his breath. Ever since he woke up, everything was different. The world, his Sparta was gone; Greece was no longer in power. He found himself in a strange place called the United States; he couldn't remember this place from his past. The last thing that he did remember was dying. Apollo, the Greek god and his lover, had thrown a discus. Hyacinthus, all but too eager to retrieve it, ran after it. Not hearing Apollo's screams to run, he took the discus to the head, killing him instantly. He just remembered everything going black, and now... here he was, wherever here actually was.

After sitting there for a couple minutes, he went to make sure that the coast was clear. He had woken up on a cold metal bench in a park; a dirty man was talking to himself next to him. Standing up almost immediately, he went to look around for Apollo, which was his first instinct. Of course, he was nowhere to be found. He began to pray to him, to anyone that would happen to listen. He was lost and confused. Not knowing where he was, he began to walk around aimlessly. That is when the monster had spotted him. Whatever it was, it was disguised as a human.

The coast was clear. Whatever it was, it was gone now. Silently, he walked into the building close by. If someone was in there, he could give the confused former Spartan prince answers. Carefully opening the unlocked warehouse, his eyes widened at what he saw. Twelve of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen before. These were the Olympians. The impish brunette in the corner was slouched against the wall in disinterest at the arrival of Hyacinth. "I see you managed to get him here in one piece." He said, turning to a burly man with tattoos and black hair.

"Hey, if he was once a Spartan, I'm making sure he hasn't lost strength." The stronger man replied. The blonde that had stayed silent as the two men bickered, suddenly spoke up. "Hyacinthus?" He asked, cautiously walking forward. "Is that really you?"

Hyacinth knew that voice. "A-Apollo?" He said with a squeaky voice, it had been a long time since he had seen those deep blue eyes.

The blonde smiled. "I knew it was you." He gave the former Spartan a once over, checking out what he was wearing with a disappointed frown.

"If you _dare _try to make fun of the clothes I'm wearing, I'm taking this sword," Hyacinthus held up a sword that he had woken up with "I will shove it up your ass. It may be the future, but I'm still a Spartan, don't you forget that."

"I wasn't going to! You woke up two hours ago; I understand that you are on edge, Hyacinth." Apollo's tone was soothing, meant to calm down the startled prince. He continued to frown, and pulled the boy close to him. "Give it some time, I will tell you what you have missed."

Hyacinth looked at all the other gods, not sure if he should run and hide or not. "I…" I he couldn't seem to finish his sentence, staring at all of the others.

"Why don't you and me go somewhere to talk." Apollo suggested, taking the former Spartan by the wrist. After leaving the building, Apollo began to talk. "It's the 21st Century, that's the most important information to know. Also, they have technology, and people get arrested for harming or killing others. That you need to remember, being a Spartan prince and all." The god informed him, glancing back.  
"What happened to me? Why am I _here?"_

"Well," the god started, "that I don't exactly know. None of us do. One day you just showed up in my memories, and at first I thought it was my mind trying to make me feel bad about myself. Then I came to realize that maybe something had happened, and you were here again." Apollo thought for a moment. "We'll have to find out why you're here together." The god smiled brightly "I did miss you."

Hyacinthus sighed, knowing that he couldn't avoid the subject. "I missed you too, Apollo. But for now, I want to know what happened.

**Not much :p I hope you liked it though, R&R please C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I realize the first chapter was short . Gah, I'm so sorry! I'll work on it *nods lots***

**Disclaimer: Still… don't own Greek mythology. **

2. Apollo

"I dunno, Apollo. You _do _remember the last time you fell in love with a mortal, right? They, they die." Ares reminded his younger brother.

Apollo had gone to his brother after dropping Hyacinthus off at one of the various houses he owned. He didn't want to leave him alone, but he needed help on what to do. When Hyacinth was being chased like that, he freaked out and called the counsel to the building that the prince had found them in. Now they were back at Olympus, all of the Pantheon now being thoroughly pissed off at him for doing what he did earlier.

"I know, but he's scared. I can't just _leave _him. He's alone, and to make things worse, he's alone in an entirely different country, in an entirely different era." Apollo replied, on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

Hyacinthus was still just a young man, young enough to be attending high school. Which reminded Apollo, it was a good idea to make the young prince do that. He had missed a lot of history and learning material, what better way to get him caught up than in a 21st century high school? Meet friends, maybe even get a better life. Without the gods, he needed to be away from them especially.

"Earth to sun, come in sun." Ares said, slapping his hand on top of Apollo's head.

"Sorry. I'm just… lost in thought." Apollo apologized, staring at the wall clearly still somewhere else.

"Apollo, it's not a good idea, and I _know _that Zeus isn't okay with Hyacinthus being back. You know how he is when someone does something like bringing people back from the dead. Which, let me remind you _shouldn't. Happen!_"

"I'll give him the night to think. Tomorrow morning, I'm sending him to school. He needs to try to get caught up. Shouldn't happen or not, it did. I don't know how, but it did. And I don't like it as much as the rest. I'm going to make the best of it brother, like it or not he was once my lover. I am not going to leave him."

Ares sighed, but just put a hand on the god of light's shoulder. "Do what you have to brother, I'll do what I can to keep the others off your back. Just realize that Hermes? He isn't too thrilled about the whole situation."

The other man groaned, he had forgotten about Hermes. See, Hermes and Apollo may have been polar opposites, but they were incredibly close. One could even say that they had something going on. At least, that's what Hermes thought. "Ares, there's nothing going on between us. He's going to have to accept it. What I'm worried about is-" Apollo leaned closer, his voice a whisper. "I'm worried about Zephyrus. I don't want him getting near Hyacinthus. Not again." The thought of Zephyrus getting near Hyacinth made Apollo cringe, he was the reason the two weren't together now in the first place.

Zephyrus _killed _Hyacinthus out of jealously. Something so horrible made Apollo so angry that he could feel the temperature in the room raise a few degrees.

"Apollo, I like saunas as much as the next guy, but not right now, okay?" Ares commented as it continued to get hotter.

"I have to go." Apollo said quickly, flashing out from where he sat with the god of war just a few seconds before.

After a second of a bright golden light, Apollo looked around. The wind whipped through his hair as he walked forward. This was the humble abode of none other than Zephyrus, god of the west wind himself.

"I know you are there, Apollo." Zephyrus said, lacking of emotion in his voice.

"Zephyrus." Apollo said, simply, not planning to stick around for too long, "were you aware that Hyacinthus was back?" The moment after asking that, he regretted it. Thinking the worst when Zephyrus turned to him.

"I did." Was all he said. This bothered the god of light.

"What do you mean, you knew?" He practically spat, waiting for the god of the west wind to react to him, challenge him, _something. _

"I knew, that doesn't mean I care. Apollo, he is yours, and yours alone. I will not interfere." He replied.

Wishing that Apollo could call the other a liar, he knew the words Zephyrus spoke were true, he would have been able to detect that instantly.

"Do you know _why _he's back?"

"In all honesty? I wish I did. Unfortunately, I don't. If you find out though, give them my thanks." And with that, Zephyrus whisked him off. Even if he was being nice to the Olympian for once, it didn't mean he liked him.

After the awkward meeting with the west winds, he went back to Hyacinth. He had managed to fall asleep in the large, king-sized bed. With a peaceful look on his face, it was the only time Apollo could actually see the prince with his guard down. Sitting on a chair just aside the bed, he leaned back, closing his eyes. He studied the boy's long black curls. His beauty still stunned him. The bronze skin on the former Spartan had a healthy glow. The god could tell that he was dreaming about something nice, there was a faint smile on his lips.

It was in that moment that Apollo knew he would do anything it took to make Hyacinthus happy. He deserved a normal life, a do-over if you will. He may have lived in Ancient Sparta, but I knew that he deserved to have a modern day here. Too bad that would have to start with sending him off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am soooo sorry I took so long . I had a friend die and I needed some time to collect my thoughts, and I promise that I will get back to a normal schedule on this story.

3. Hyacinthus

When Hyacinth woke up, he saw Apollo asleep in the chair that sat to the right of the bed. He couldn't help but laugh. Seeing him stir a bit, Apollo's eyes fluttering open.

"Morning, sleepy." Hyacinth said with a yawn.

Apollo, slightly disoriented from just waking up, looked over to a strange rectangle that flashed numbers.

"Following his gaze, he chuckled as he saw what Hyacinthus was staring at. "That's a clock. It tells the time."

I thought that is what we have sundials for." Hyacinthus said, slight confused.

With a smile on his face, Apollo sighed and shook his head_. "Mi̱n ani̱sycheíte, _do not worry." He spoke as he put a hand on the confused boy's shoulder. "I will teach you of what has changed, and then I must regrettably send you off to school. What better way to learn about the change in the world then through modern-day schooling?"

For most of the day, Apollo taught Hyacinth about the clock, (for some reason the concept confused him) all the way to what the use of a computer was. These new forms of technologies fascinated the prince. Not only fascinated by the idea of such technology, but of how society has changed as well. From such a brutal city-state such as Sparta, to the change of New York city was a huge change. Everyone had a certain freedom here; even women were allowed jobs that they would have never been allowed anywhere back in his day.

When he first woke up, he felt so lost and scared, but he felt a feeling of content with Apollo back at his side. Then a question popped into his mind. "What happened to the gods?"

"We lost our power. We remain gods, but not at the power we once had." Apollo let out a sad sigh. "They have gone from the idea of polytheism to monotheism."

Hyacinthus didn't know what to say, so he just sat there, soaking in the knowledge he had just been given.

"What is school like?" Hyacinth found himself asking.

"Just like it was back then. You sit there and you learn."

"Thanks for providing such detail." Hyacinthus said sarcastically.

"Well why should I tell you when you can experience it yourself? You are old enough to be a junior, sixteen. As much as I would love to go with you, I have served my time."

"I don't have a say in this, do I?"

"Not one!" Apollo grinned and walked over to the closet and started looking through the clothes. "You will start tomorrow, and _please _do your best to blend in. The last thing we need is you drawing attention to yourself."

_Well as long as he has faith in me._ Hyacinthus thought to himself.

"Get some sleep, Hyacinth. You have school tomorrow." Apollo said in a teasing manner, Hyacinthus could tell that he was getting a kick out of this.

When he awoke the next morning, he grumbled when Apollo opened the blinds, his eyes immediately burning from the light. "Watch where you shine that thing, Sunbutt!"

Apollo couldn't help but smirk. "Save it, Cinth. Get up, get dressed, and get out."

"Apollo, I had totally forgotten how nice you were." Hyacinth said with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

Putting on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he went downstairs where Apollo was waiting for him.

"I'll drive you there. It's a private school full of rich kids. If they ask, tell them that your parents are both in the army, and that you're staying with a cousin. In other words, me." Apollo grinned at the fact that he was responsible for the Spartan. "Born October 18th, 1996, that should keep them off your case of if you are who you say you are."

Apollo kept going on about Hyacinthus' cover, but he wasn't really paying attention. Sitting in the passenger seat of the Orange Apollo, probably one of the most expensive cars he had ever seen in his short time in the modern world.

There was so much he didn't know, like how to act around these people, what to talk about, or even how to dress. It was the middle of the year, so of course people would be asking questions. He decided it was a good idea to stick to Apollo's cover story he made up for him.

When Apollo parked by the school, he smiled over at Hyacinth and took off his sunglasses. "Good luck Hyacinth, I know that everyone there will love you just as much as I…" Apollo hesitated "did."

Frowning, Hyacinthus got out of the car and made his way into the school. There were so many people in various cliques, he could spot them out almost immediately. He was on Apollo's laptop all night looking up the terms.

The goths; there was a group of them by a window in the cafeteria looking perpetually moody. The jocks; they were slapping each other and seemed to be giving some form of hug when one would come over to them. The preps; blonde girls touching up their makeup, and the skaters. Hyacinthus looked around nervously as he walked into the main office.

Suddenly he wasn't so sure if he _would _be able to fit in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gah, I'm sorry that I just totally straight up abandoned this fic, I'd give some elaborate excuse to why I haven't written, but I don't have one. My writing muse up and left and I couldn't write a single word for crap. But I'm back, and I hope that people would really review this, because those reviews fuel my writing muse. SO PLEASE REVIEW :P**

**Also, I changed the rating on this because I plan on putting a lot of violence, "adult language," and maybe a bit of heavy slash, but who knows. Really, the only ideas I have right now are what to do with Apollo and Hyacinth from here, so if you could leave me suggestions, that'd be pretty sweet too. And aside from this fic, I was also thinking of possibly writing some Destiel maybe? . just a thought. Alrightie, I'll stop with the insanely long author note and let your read now…. Don't forget to review… please OuO**

3. Hyacinthus

He hated this schooling system. It's hard enough to speak English as it was, but now he had to deal with an up to day sophisticated way of learning? Not only that, but with some of the most moronic people Hyacinthus had ever seen in his life. Gods, this could not get any worse? At least Apollo had given him all he would need before shoving him into what Apollo had called "public high school."

"You're new, aren't you?" A girl said as he struggled to open his lock, cursing to the gods for not telling him what this infernal contraption was.

"I um… obvious?" Hyacinthus stuttered, wringing his hands as he struggled to speak proper English.

"A bit." The girl said with a laugh as he turned to face her. She had long and straight jet black hair, which just reached a bit past her chest. Her eyes were a vivid shade of green. Her pale skin had black eye shadow to go along with her black clothing ensemble.

"My name is Hyacinthus." He said to her, smiling at her with as much friendliness as he could muster.

"Daphne." She responded with a slight nod and smile, "you're from Greece, aren't you?" She asked him with a slight laugh as his expression seemed to ask how she would know that. "My dad was stationed in Greece for a while, I got used to the sound of the accent." She explained to the confused former ancient Greek.

"That and your name sort of gives it away. Hyacinthus was a Spartan prince as I recall." She said with a smile.

"And your name is a derivative of the nymph that Apollo once pursued- according to the tale." He added after hesitation, realizing that his religion and reality was now considered to be a mythology, as Apollo had told him yesterday, he had learned to much yesterday. Back in his day and age, people wouldn't have even fathomed the idea of electricity, much less the idea of an 'iPhone,' which Hyacinthus still had not yet understood why it seemed to play music in his head, quite unnerving.

"My parents love Greek mythology; sometimes I wonder if it's really out there, you know?" She sighed a bit dreamily, he could tell she liked the of gods being real, which they were, of course.

"I have considered the thought." He said awkwardly, not very good at making decent conversation with one of this culture and time period.

See, his idea of a good conversation was betting on who was going to be the next Spartan soldier to get beheaded by an Athenian soldier, which would usually be the weakest soldier, of course. A Spartan never lost, especially to an Athenian.

Snapping back to reality as the warning bell rang, he glanced nervously down at his supposed schedule. _Where are these numbers supposed to lead me?_ He wondered in nervousness.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, taking the sheet from him, looking at it carefully. "Oh that's where I'm headed, English. The teacher, Mrs. Lambatos isn't very nice, so we better hurry." She suggested as Hyacinthus was lead in the right direction by possibly his first friend of the 21st Century.

Apollo

Apollo was worried. What if Hyacinthus was rejected by the high schoolers? Just the simple idea made the god worry out of his mind, he would hate the idea of his prince feeling rejected.

_He's not yours anymore;_ Apollo had to remind himself with a hint of sadness pang at his heart.

"Hey there, brother."

Apollo grunted in annoyance as the sound of his younger brother, Hermes interrupted his train of thought.

"What is it, Hermes?" Apollo asked, quickly losing interest on what was going on, laying back on his bed.

"Just wanted to know how it was going to young Spartan, is all." Hermes said with a familiar glint of mischief in his eyes.

Recognizing that look almost immediately, the blonde-haired god sat up. "What are you up to, brother?" He began to ask in suspicion.

Knowing it wasn't wise to lie to the god of truth, Hermes pulled out Ares' favorite spear. "Stole it from the armory," he admitted with a proud smile.

"Get out of here with that!" Apollo cried, not wanting to be blamed for stealing something Ares thought to be the reason for existing.

"Oh calm down, he probably doesn't even realize its missing yet." Hermes reassured his older brother with a slight chuckle. "So why do you seem so worried, huh?" Hermes asked, immediately beginning to pry on Apollo's personal business.

"If you _must _know, I'm worried about Hyacinth." He confessed, not even bothering to try to hide how worried he was.

"Relax, Apollo. I'm sure he's fine." Hermes spoke, throwing the spear up in the air and catching it as it fell towards Apollo's face.

"Get_ out _of here with that!" Apollo nearly screeched, shooing his brother out of his room, immediately falling onto the bed with a frustrated sigh.

Hyacinthus

If this could get any more boring than it already is, that this idea of a high school education is torture, no wonder so many people her looked so miserable. Thank the gods that it was almost time to get out of this form of hell, was all Hyacinthus could think.

He began to wonder if Apollo would be waiting to pick him up when school got out, fantasizing about how he could get Apollo to open up to him again, the stoic god had always been so closed, and now it was more than ever. The feelings Hyacinthus shared for a certain blue-eyed god never faltered, Hyacinthus loved Apollo, and he stopped caring about why he was even back in the first place.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of school, and Hyacinthus had to refrain from bolting out of the school as fast as he possibly could. He'd gone eight hours without Apollo, and that's all he could possible bear.

After putting away the books he didn't need, and grabbing the ones he did out of his locker, (Daphne thankfully showed him how to open it) he left the school to find Apollo leaning against one of the fanciest cars Hyacinthus had ever seen.

"Hey there, Cinth!" Apollo called to him, Hyacinthus trying to refrain from blushing at the nickname Apollo had used to use on him all the time back in ancient Sparta.

"Hey Apollo." He said with a goofy smile on his face as he climbed into the car that Apollo had opened for him.

"So how was it?" He questioned the teen, genuinely interested on how Hyacinthus enjoyed his first day as a normal teenager.

"In all honesty?" Hyacinthus sighed, "I didn't like it. Some really dirty looking male asked me if I would like some weed." He scrunched up his face. "Why would I want a weed? They're all over the place, why should I need to by some from him?"

Apollo couldn't help but laugh at the teen's confusion, making a mental note to teach Hyacinthus of how drugs were bad and all that stuff. After all, the last thing the god wanted was to have his prince getting mixed up in the wrong crowd.

Hyacinthus was shocked to feel Apollo kiss his cheek before turning on the car. "I really missed you, Cinth. I'm glad you're back."


End file.
